


Moving Out Prank Gone Wrong!

by Nightcrawler247



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Gay Sex, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Threats, Top Shane Madej, Yandere, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcrawler247/pseuds/Nightcrawler247
Summary: Shane and Ryan are an adorable YouTube couple who are in a constant prank war and it's Ryan turn to get Shane. He decides to do a 'moving out' prank on his boyfriend. Ryan goes all out over the next couple weeks. He acts distant and evasive of Shane. He even packed a few bags on the day of his 'moving out'.But Ryan learns that night that Shane has a very alarming attachments to him and won't ever allow himself to lose Ryan.When he sees Shane is being serious in his frightening and obsessive reaction to his leaving he starts to consider if he really should move out....or even break up with Shane.Not as dark as it seem. Going to be lean more towards humor.





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay guys! I don't have much time. Shane just went out for a quick run to the store for milk. So I only have a few minutes to explain what's happening and get everything ready."

Ryan said into the camera he was holding in his hand doing his best not to shake it in excitement for what was about to come.

"As you all know Shane and I have been in a heated prank war for the last couple of months and I think it's about time I end it with something Shane will definitely never be able to top. I'm going to do the 'moving out' prank on Shane. For those of you who don't know what it is and can't guess based off the title. I will be trying to convince Shane I'm moving out to see how he reacts." Ryan felt a hint out guilt when he said his plan out loud. His face probably reflected that because he could feel himself start to frown.

"Shane if your watching this I'm so sorry babe. I love you and this will never happen in real life!" Ryan said wanting to apologize ahead of time.

He and Shane's relationship has been going strong for the last 5 years and they have been living together for the last 3. Which is why it will be even harder to convince Shane he actually wanted to move out.

Knowing this Ryan put his plan into motion weeks ahead of time. He started small and gradually began spending less and less time with Shane and purposefully being distant. It had been just as hard for him as it was for Shane and many times he wondered why he was even doing this to begin with and then he'd remember all the previous pranks Shane had done to him over the years of the relationship.

Like the time he made Ryan believe that he was part of a hit and run and that the cops were after the both of them and they needed to flee the country.

Or when he made Ryan think someone hacked into their shared bank account and stole all their savings.

The worst one being when he manage to convince Ryan he was actually possessed by a demon. Knowing full well how Ryan had heart stopping fear of demons. It had actually been more work to convince Ryan afterwards that it was just a prank then actually convincing him he was possessed.

After thinking about all those times Ryan's determination to carry out this prank would raising with a vengeance once again. He had to do something equally as bad as the demon prank at least. Problem was not much bothered Shane.

Nothing except Ryan himself. Which is why he knew it had to be something that affect their relationship. Ryan at first considered a break up prank but he couldn't bring himself to do that. That would just be too real for both of them. So the next best thing was a moving out prank.

Which honestly now that Ryan was thinking about it. This idea was significantly less horrible than all the things Shane's done to him. He was starting to consider doing something else but he saw Shane's car pulling up by there apartment complex.

"Okay guys show time!" Ryan whisper yelled before quickly setting up the camera hiding it in plain sight where the whole room can be seen but the looked like it was just put away on their dresser. After wards he quickly ran over to his open suit case and threw a bunch of random clothes inside before quickly zipping it up as he heard Shane putting the key in the door.

He sat down on the bed quickly and tried to gather himself. He got back up though because he thought he may look more convincing if he was standing and looked like he was ready to leave.

He made sure the pre-written fake goodbye note was in plain sight on their shared desk.

"Honey I'm home!" Shane jokingly yelled through out the house like in the TV show sitcoms he and Ryan watched together at night when nothing better was on.

When Shane didn't get a reply back he called out again questioningly.

"Ryan?!" He called walking towards their bedroom. He walked in to see Ryan standing his hand on his brief case like he was in a hurry to leave.

Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Are we going somewhere?" He asked. Ryan kept his face stock and let out a fake sigh.

"You weren't supposed to be back so soon." Ryan said lowly.

"Ryan? What's wrong? Why is your suit case packed?" Shane said apprehension in his voice. He'd noticed Ryan acting strange these last couple weeks pulling away from him, refusing to return his kisses, rejecting sex which was the craziest of them all considering that they tended to go at it at least three times a week if not more. Much to the charging of their neighbors. Ryan could be a bit of a screamer.

That aside, they have not been doing any of that. Shane has been fearing what it's been leading up to.

Shane noticed the note on the desk as he and Ryan stood an awkward silence Ryan seemingly refusing to answer to question.

Shane stared at the note.

"What's that?" He asked and Ryan's lipped tightened. Ryan jumped for it but Shane seeing it coming and being closest, he got it first. Ryan let out a huff of breath. Trying to show frustration while hiding his excitement. So far he thinks he's pulling this off pretty well. And as a bonus Shane didn't seem too upset yet which meant Ryan could probably get away with using Shane's list of kinks book as an apology tonight and they'd be fine and back to normal by tomorrow.

While Ryan was already planning his apology for later Shane was speed reading the note Ryan had written to him.

Ryan continued to stand in silence and let him read to himself.

_Dear Shane,_

_Recently I feel like we've had a rift and our relationship and think we would do better with some time apart. So I'm moving out. This is not a break up but I think we should spend a few days a part before we start seeing each other again. I don't know when I'm moving back in or if I even will anytime soon. This is not goodbye. I'll be staying at my parents_

_-Ryan_

"Moving out? What do you mean Ryan? What rift? Sure we haven't been seeing each other much the last couple of days but I don't think that qualifies moving out." Shane said calmly when he was done reading but his brow was still pulled together. Ryan had to hand it to him the man really could remain calm in any situation. If it was the other way around Ryan's pretty sure he'd be balling his eyes out right now. Though he was the emotional one in the relationship. That emotion was usually fear though.

"Shane.... you weren't supposed to read that until after I was gone." Ryan said stockly. Avoiding having to explain himself. He'd didn't think he could come up with a good enough reason to say they were drifting apart. And he knew Shane would immediately sense something was off if he couldn't give a valid explanation.

"So you mean to tell me you were just gonna leave? Without giving me any warning in person? Or even a just a chance to talk you out of this?" Shane said his emotions leaking into his voice but he still seem to be controlling himself pretty well.

Hearing the slip of emotion in his voice made Ryan's chest tighten. He once again considered just stopping this now but he already had the video going he might as well finish.

"I was planning to talk it over after a few days. I just.... needed some space for a little while. To get my thoughts together." Ryan said keeping his answer vague and leaving Shane time to speak as much as he wanted. This video was about his reaction not a bickering match between the two of them.

"You needed space from what Ryan? How great things have been? How happy we were? Give me a reason to let you walk out that door." Shane said never once raising his voice. Making this whole conversation even more tense. The only truly worrying arguments they've had together were the quiet ones. Never the yelling matches they'd occasionally have like every couple. It was these tense and low debates (because they couldn't be called fights in the traditional sense) that got under both there skin.

They stood in silence staring at each other. Shane waiting with his brows raised expectantly.

"Well Ryan?" He said again and waited even longer. Ryan just avoided his eyes afraid Shane would see the lie in them. He was always good at reading Ryan through his eyes.

Shane let out an angered huff and crossed the room towards Ryan. Ryan took a step back in shock and for a second the brief thought that Shane was going to slap him came to mind but was quickly brushed away. Shane would never hurt him like that.

But he did rip the suit case from Ryan's hand and quickly unzipped it working fast to throw all of Ryan's clothes back out.

"Shane!" Ryan said letting hints of anger and frustration slip into his voice. He mentally thanked all the acting classes he took through out high school and college.

"Shane stop!" Ryan said picking the clothes back up. But when he tried to take the suit case back Shane lifted it above his head and put it on top there dresser making it significantly more difficult for Ryan to reach.

This time Ryan didn't have to fake his growl of anger. He hated it when Shane used his height against him.

"Damn it Shane!" He yelled.

"What Ryan!? Did you really think I was just going to be okay with this!? That I was just going to let you walk out of our life and everything we've built together!? It will be a cold day in hell before I just give up on us like that." Shane said his eyes so intense when they locked with Ryan's that Ryan had to look away. Something about that stare sent shivers down his spine. Maybe he should wrap this up soon? The video wasn't long enough yet though. He'd play it up a little more and then tell Shane the truth.

The room fell into a tense quiet again as Shane stared down Ryan significantly closer now. All while Ryan avoided his gaze. Looking down at the floor to their right. Ryan finally spoke first.

"....It's not like I want to break up. I just...." He let the sentence hang. Feigning as if he was just too chocked up to finish. When in reality he could give Shane a reason. He hadn't thought this far ahead.

"Just what Ryan? You have to tell me so that we can actually work on it together." Shane said back to his calm self seeking out solutions for their current problem.

"This isn't something that we can just fix!" Ryan yelled getting back into the role. He pushed past Shane and grabbed his keys on the desk speed walking to the door. Going fast enough that it was clear where he was going but not so fast that Shane couldn't catch up to him and block the way.

Ryan didn't even make it out to room before Shane was blocking his path to the door. He face was now more terrifying then it had been all night. Not because he looked angry but because his face showed not expression what so ever at all. Shane was good at hiding his feelings but never to this extent.

"Your not going anywhere." He said his voice and face still void of motion. It sent Ryan's senses on high alert. He felt the hair on his neck stand on end and goosebumps start to form on his arms.

"M..move out of the way Shane." Ryan said in a shaky voice that wasn't even sure was pretend anymore.

"No." He said his voice still steady and his face unmoving as he started to back Ryan back into the room. Ryan felt his anxiety began to build with every step he took. He felt his resolve snap as his legs came in contact with the bed.

"Shane it's just a prank! This was all prank!" He said but Shane's face remained unmoving though he did stop backing Ryan up further. He looked unconvinced.

"Seriously! Look the cameras right there." Ryan said pointing it out. Shane noticed the camera and noticed that it did indeed have the red light on showing it was recording.

He walked over to it but never let Ryan out of his sight or even left an opening for him to get to the door. He grabbed the camera and stopped the recording going back on it to the very beginning.

He watch Ryan introduce the video and give his apology beforehand to the camera as well as him quickly throwing together the suit case. When the intro was all fully over he put the camera back down and faced Ryan once again his face having not changed at all in this whole time.

He stared at Ryan for a while like he was trying to read something about him. He must have found what he was looking for because he face suddenly broke into a wide smile. And he came over to Ryan and cupped his face giving him a big kiss.

"Why didn't you say so sooner silly! You actually had me worried there for a moment. I almost did something I would have regretted later."

"W-wait wha...?"

"Anyways! Now that that's all over. I'll get started on our dinner!" Shane said walking out the room like nothing had happen. Ryan watched him go still tense from the earlier atmosphere. His mind racing.

_'What would he have done had I not said anything?'_

Ryan didn't know if he wanted the answer to that question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little on the short side but I wanted to put a chapter out quickly

Ryan has been.... wary of Shane as of late.

Not in things that were too obvious. Just little things. Like always making sure there were at least two exits in everywhere they went and one was always open. Or sitting just those two inches apart when they were together. Watching out for any drastic changes in his mood.

These things were small enough that Shane himself didn't notice them too much, but were a big change for Ryan himself. It was really stressful and hard to be this way with someone when you shared a bed with them and spent most of your day together.

And unlike other couples Ryan and Shane are both full time youtubers and didn't really have to excuse of something like work that allowed them to be away for more than just a hour a day.

To make it worst Ryan and Shane were both more on the clingy side. Even if the two didn't admit it they love to spend large amounts of time together with the person they care about. This was something that once worked very well for the two of them. Being the same in this sense they didn't have to worry about holding back to avoid suffocating their partner.

But now that Ryan had learned of Shane more alarming personality traits spending this much time together and so close was bound to give him heart attack at some point.

Every move Shane made towards him no matter how small it may be sent his nerves on high alert and heart in overdrive.

Much like right now. As Ryan gave a small startled jump as Shane reached over him to grab the blanket on the end of the sofa. Seeing as the two of them were currently cuddling and watching a movie together.

Shane raised an eyebrow at the motion but Ryan pretended not to notice and continued to look at the screen. Not really watching the movie. Too aware of Shane so close next to him.

He did his best to continue watching and soon the moment was all but forgotten. That is until Ryan did the same thing when Shane shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Okay that enough." Shane said pausing the movie and turning to face Ryan. Ryan felt his heart speed up and a cold sweat start to form.

"W-what?" He stuttered out. Shane raised his eyebrow again.

"What? Really? I shouldn't have to point out the obvious Ryan. You've been on edge for days now. Wanna tell me what's going on?"

Well... so much for Shane not noticing.

Shane leaned in a bit like he was going to rest his forhead against Ryan's. Something the two often did to comfort each other or during conversation with topics that were hard to talk about. Ryan pulled away from the move. Shanes eyes narrowed at that action, but he wiped the look away before Ryan could even notice.

"I-I... don't know what you mean." Ryan tried to say convincingly. But it didn't even take someone who knew Ryan to tell he was lying. His tense body and the way he avoided eye contact were proof enough.

"Ryan if you don't talk to me we can't solve the problem." Shane said this time wrapping his arms around Ryan and pulling him in faster then he could pull away from without making it quiet obvious that something was wrong.

"There's nothing wrong... really..." Ryan said resting his forehead against Shane chest but keeping his eyes down. Doing his best to see like he wsn't uncomfortable in Shane's arms. His mind keep going back to how Shane had reacted when Ryan had shown uncomtent with there relationship.

Shane only sighed at Ryan's clear lying and discomfort. He just wrapped his arms around Ryan's tense shoulders and pulled him into a full hug leaning his mouth close to Ryan's ear.

"You know there's nothing you can hide from me. Why don't you just tell me what's bothering you and I'll make it go away." Shane said in what he believed to be a comforting way. But it only wound Ryan up more. Making him shudder at the words.

Shane tighten his hold on Ryan feeling him shiver believing him to be cold he held him in hopes of warming him up.

Ryan felt like the hold was suffocating him. He felt his own beath pick up. He needed to get away from Shane before he lost all his sense of reason. He pushed Shane away before he could hyperventilate.

"I'm going to go shower!" He said running off quickly.

"W-wait Ryan!" Shane called after him but only the sound of the bathroom door slamming answered him.

"....but you just got out the shower."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short and I haven't updated in a while but I feel like I do my best writing when I don't try to drag it out too much. Which usually means it's gonna be a bit short.

Shane was worried about Ryan

The man had been really on edge lately. Even more so then the time Shane had been slowly convincing him he was a demon and that was saying a lot. Especially seeing as Ryan had gone as far as to jump out their two story window in fear during the later stages of that particular prank, but that's besides the point.

Shane had been with Ryan long enough and known him intimately enough to understand his different variations of fear in edginess. Which had a wide range of unrealistic and irrational to things that could actually happen in life and Shane could agree with warrant worry. Though usually not to the extant Ryan usually took that worry.

This current edginess he is showing is much worst though because it was a different type of fear that Ryan showed. One more grounded in reality and therefore something even Shane himself may have to worry about if only a little. And worst of all it's one that Shane has not really seen before.

A genuine and honest to God fear of Shane himself.

Not just any old fear but true bone chilling, body crippling, piss your pants kind of terror. Something Ryan has never directed to Shane. Even when he believed him to be an unholy off spring of hell he still had the belief that Shane would never hurt _him_ but only _others_. 

But now....

Ryan acted as if Shane was plotting his death. A slow very painful death at that.

Which of course Shane would never do. He loved Ryan too much to ever hurt him even when he infuriated him at times and drove him insane with his ridiculous belief in just about every little spooky story he's ever heard.

Though... Shane couldn't say the same about others that came between himself and Ryan. Shane can't count that amount of times he had to 'take care' of someone. Rather that be through simply or sometimes.... less then wholesome means. Ryan had no idea just how popular he is. Something Shane knew for a fact based off the many nights Ryan got drunk and complained about no body finding him attractive when they had still just been friends.

If only he knew the amount of back breaking effort Shane had to put into making sure Ryan stayed single long enough for then to get together.

Sometimes literally....

But back to the issue at hand! Ryan was scared him and Shane was quickly getting tired of this. It was kinda adorable at first. He sorta reminded Shane of a small animal like a squirrel or a kitten that had just encountered a bigger creature for the first time. This behavior became less adorable though when Shane realized it came along with Ryan avoiding him.

And pretty well too seeing as they lived together and neither of them had a job.

Shane was very fond of that set up too. It allowed him to get his 15 hour daily dose of Ryan (23 hours if you count cuddling in bed at night) without seeming like a clingy weirdo or alerting Ryan to the less than innocent thoughts he had parading around his brain 24 hours a day.

This new attitude of Ryan's was seriously cutting into his daily dose of Ryan time and that was simply unacceptable. Shane refused to go back to that cold, empty, dread that filled him in the past anytime he spent an extended amount of time away from Ryan. That's why Shane was making the perfect plan to get the two of them back to their honey-moon couple like vibes.

It all starts with figuring out exactly why Ryan had developed this new fear of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while but I've been really into Watcher recently and was reminded of this story.
> 
> A little short but I'll try to make them longer in the future

After Ryan's mental freak and running off to the bathroom by the time he'd come out Shane was already preparing for bed. Ryan resisted the urge to swear when he came out and saw Shane still waiting up for him on his phone in bed. He'd really hopped that Shane would have given up by now and went to bed before him. That way he could sneak off to the guest bedroom or living room sofa to sleep for the night. He'd sneak back in a bed in the morning before Shane work up.

But Shane had completely ruined that plan by staying awake. Ryan had even waited until three in the morning. waited up that long for someone else just to sleep?

Grant Ryan was willing to hide in the bathroom for hours in hopes of Shane falling asleep first. Guess they were both just ridiculously stubborn. Thankfully though Shane didn't call Ryan put about hiding in the bathroom and only smiled warmly when he finally walked out. Lifting the blanket next to him in an inviting gesture. Ryan tried to return the smile to the best of his ability and slipped under the covers scooting over to the edge as much as he could without completely falling off. Turning his back to Shane. Shane only raised an eyebrow at that before turning off the bedside lamp before moving all the way over to the edge of the bed with Ryan wrapping him in his arms from behind. Cuddling up to him like they sleep every night. He can't say he was completely surprised when Ryan tensed up.

"Umm.... Shane? Do you mind backing up a bit? It's just a little.... hot tonight." Ryan said. Trying to give a reasonable excuse. But Shane wasn't gonna let this go so easily.

"You hot? I'll turn up the air." He said and reached over to there remote air conditioning lowering the temperature a bit. The cold air could immediately be felt coming from the vents. Ryan gave a shiver at the feeling seeing as it was actually kind of freezing tonight. He unconsciously leaned more into Shane. Who just gave a unseen smirk. That is until Ryan pulled away again after realizing what he'd done.

Shane being just as stubborn as his partner only pulled him back tighter to his arms and when Ryan continued to try and move away after few seconds Shane would just follow him. They continued this until eventually Ryan fell completely off the bed with a thump and small yelp.

"Okay that enough! You wanna explain to me what this is about?" Shane said finally losing his patients. Seeing as Ryan would rather fall to the floor then just rest in his arms. Granted he already had a pretty good idea on why Ryan kept pulling away from him. It was most likely from his sudden new fear of him. Which Shane still hasn't quiet figured out where it came from. He's pretty damned sure he's been successful in keeping his more.... obsessives tendencies hidden from Ryan.

"W-what do you mean...?" Ryan said unconvincingly trying to gloss over his recent behavior. Shane narrowed his eyes at that making it clear that he was not in the mood to play this oblivious game with Ryan.

"Okay sorry." Ryan said conceding.

"Okay good now where getting somewhere. So you wanna tell me why you've been so distance recently?" Shane asked and Ryan seem to actually think over the question.

"..... no not really." 

"Ryan!"

"Okay! Fine! It's not really your fault.... my minds probably just been playing tricks on me again. Don't worry about it... it will blow over in a few days." Ryan still not wanting to believe his suspicions about Shane were right and he was just being paranoid and seeing things that weren't there like usual.

Shane mentally debated if he should push this more tonight or wait to see if it actually did blow over. Deciding that Ryan probably was right he just sighed and decided to let it go and resign himself to a fate of less Ryan for the next few days.

"Okay... but if everything is really okay get up hear and let me hold you!" Shane said unwilling to give up sleeping with Ryan. He could handle being a little distance threw the day but he genuinely would not be able to sleep without Ryan held firmly in his arms.

Ryan couldn't help but give a fond smile at that. He pulled himself up and got on the bed and properly laid his head against Shane chest. Refusing to let his fear and paranoia control him. So he clung on tight to Shane and forced his body to relax.

"Good night Shane."

"Good night Ryan."


End file.
